I Thought You Were My Friend
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Pai hurts Kisshu one time too many, and he leaves. What's going to happen now?


**I Thought You Were My Friend**

Kisshu sighed. His friendship with Pai was changing in ways he didn't like. He didn't know what had changed between them, but since the mission had started, the bond he had once thought was unshakable between him and Pai was slowly but surely cracking.

_Sometimes Pai acts like he hates me, _Kisshu thought. He was sitting in his room gloomily, thinking. _Sometimes I wish the mission had never existed, and we were home. It might even be worth it to not be able to save the planet, if Pai would just be my friend again. And it's pretty obvious Deep Blue is just using us; why can't Pai see that? I wonder what it would have been like if I hadn't been picked for the mission. Maybe then Pai wouldn't hate me._

Kisshu was about to lie back on the bed when someone started banging on his door. "Come in," he called.

Pai opened the door and came in. "What's up?" Kisshu asked, noticing Pai looked grim.

"Deep Blue has apparently decided your infatuation with Mew Ichigo is a hindrance to the mission," Pai said. "He wants you out."

"And I suppose you're going along with him, like the good little puppet you are?" Kisshu asked bitterly.

"He's our leader, Kisshu, I have no choice," Pai said.

"NO, he's a ball of light that brainwashed our leader into thinking he was a god who would save us," Kisshu said. "He's never going to help us, and you should know that by now."

Pai looked angry, and shouted, "If you're going to betray him, then just leave, and go live with the humans!"

Kisshu got up, also angry, and said, "Fine. I will, and you'll never have to see me again. I was obviously wrong in thinking that you and I could be friends forever; it's pretty clear to me that you hate me. I'll go to Earth, and you'll never see me again, because I can't take it anymore. I guess I should have done this right after my parents died, but now seems like a good time."

"Done what?" Pai asked warily.

"Killed myself," Kisshu said, and teleported.

He teleported to Ichigo's room, and found her doing homework or something. She looked up, startled, and Kisshu said, "Goodbye, Ichigo."

"You're going home?" Ichigo asked, startled.

"I suppose you could put it that way," Kisshu said.

Ichigo was getting worried. Kisshu never looked this serious, and she was confused by what he had just said. Suddenly an idea occurred to her, and she asked, "Kisshu, you're not going to kill yourself, are you?"

"I'm sorry," Kisshu said, and teleported again. Ichigo immediately shrieked telepathically, _MIWA!_

_What's wrong? _Miwa asked worriedly.

_Kisshu came here, told me he was going to kill himself, and teleported out! _Ichigo wailed.

She didn't get a response right away, but Miwa said after a minute, _He's at the big sakura tree. _

Ichigo felt Miwa cut the connection, and then she appeared in Ichigo's room, grabbed Ichigo, and teleported to the sakura tree.

Unfortunately, they were too late. Right as they landed, they saw Kisshu fall, one of his swords in his chest. Ichigo ran over, dropping to her knees next to him. She saw the blood spreading across his shirt, and noticed he wasn't breathing. She gently took the sword out of his chest, tears pouring down her face as she started sobbing. Miwa came over and put an arm around her shoulders, and said, "Do you want me to go steal some of Blondie's Mew Aqua?"

"Yes…." Ichigo said sadly, still crying. Miwa concentrated, then said, "Moe will come pick you up, I'll go deal with Blondie."

"Thanks…" Ichigo said Miwa hugged her, and teleported off as Moe teleported in.

Moe came over and picked up Kisshu, then said, "Ichigo, get Kisshu's sword, and grab my shoulder." Ichigo obeyed, and Moe teleported to Ichigo's room, then set Kisshu down on the bed. "We have to wait for Miwa, okay?" Moe said softly.

"K…" Ichigo said. "This is my fault, isn't it?"

"I don't think so," Moe said. "He came and said goodbye to you, remember?"

"But if it's not my fault, who caused him this much pain?" Ichigo asked.

"My guess is Pai," Moe said. "Miwa and I will go chat with him after we bring Kisshu back."

"Okay," Ichigo said.

Miwa teleported in ten minutes later, and handed Ichigo a ball of Mew Aqua. "Use this," she said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said. She took the ball of Mew Aqua, and pushed it into Kisshu's injury. Rainbow sparkles appeared all over Kisshu's body, and focused on the injury. Soon Kisshu was glowing rainbow colors, and then the glow flashed. The girls shaded their eyes, and when the flash faded, they saw that Kisshu was breathing again.

Miwa went over and put a hand on his chest, then one on his forehead. "Physically he's fine," she said. "But he's severely depressed, and it looks like Pai really hurt him. I guess we'll have to go chat with him. Ichigo, stay with Kisshu; he should sleep for now."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She carefully climbed onto the bed and started stroking Kisshu's hair. Moe and Miwa teleported out, and Ichigo sighed. Kisshu was completely unresponsive, but she kept stroking his hair.

Moe and Miwa, meanwhile had teleported directly to Pai, who was in his room, sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard the teleportation, and asked, "Are you two here to scold me?"

"Why did you hurt Kisshu?" Moe asked. "You realize he killed himself, right?"

"Kisshu's…. gone?" Pai asked, horrified.

"No, we brought him back to life with some Mew Aqua I stole from Blondie," Miwa said. "But he's severely depressed, and to be honest, Ichigo's not going to be able to help him much. Why did you hurt him?"

"I was too loyal to Deep Blue to see that I was hurting him," Pai said softly. "I killed his human host after Kisshu left today."

"I killed Blondie," Miwa said. "You need to make things right with Kisshu, Pai. And don't expect it to be easy, because he's pretty much convinced that you hate him."

"Where is he?" Pai asked.

"Ichigo's room, let's go," Moe said. Pai nodded, and the three of them teleported to Ichigo's room.

Ichigo was still stroking Kisshu's hair when they teleported in, and looked up. "I'm surprised you didn't beat him up," she said to Moe and Miwa.

"He can't get Kisshu back to normal if he's in critical condition," Moe said.

"Point taken," Ichigo said. "Should I wake Kisshu up?"

"I can do it," Pai said. He came over and tapped Kisshu's forehead.

Kisshu slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Ichigo. "Koneko-chan, why did you bring me back?" he asked. "I did that for a reason."

"Which was…." Ichigo said.

"I would have done it after my parents died, but back then, Pai was still my friend," Kisshu said. "Now that Pai hates me, I figured that since the last eight years of my life have been hell, I might as well put myself out of my misery. It's nice if you love me, but since Pai, who I've known forever, and was the only friend I ever had, hates me, I see no reason to keep on living. I don't really know why you brought me back to life, but frankly, it was a waste of time and Mew Aqua."

"Kisshu, I don't hate you," Pai said.

"Well, you do a pretty good imitation of it then," Kisshu said, not looking at him. "Unless you're an illusion of Pai that likes me. I'd rather be dreaming about my parents, so can the illusion of Pai go away?"

"I'm not going away until I fix this," Pai said. "And I'm not an illusion." He looked at Ichigo, who sighed and got up. Moe and Miwa followed her out of the room, but not before Ichigo said, "If Kisshu commits suicide again, you'll be joining him."

"I know," Pai said. He settled down next to Kisshu as Moe closed the door, and asked, "Is there anything that's going to convince you I'm not a figment of your imagination?"

"No," Kisshu said. "The real Pai hates me, so you're not real."

Pai poked Kisshu, and asked, "Can an illusion do that?"

Kisshu sighed and asked, "If you're not an illusion, why are you here?"

"I'm here to apologize," Pai said.

"Oh, so you FINALLY realized that Deep Blue was just using us?" Kisshu asked bitterly.

"Yes, and I killed his human host," Pai said.

"And I suppose there's some reason you realized this AFTER I killed myself?" Kisshu asked.

"I was too hung up on helping Deep Blue to realize that I was hurting you," Pai said. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you'd see it as another thing I was doing wrong," Kisshu said. "You kept saying emotions got in the way of the mission."

Pai looked down at Kisshu, who was still staring at the ceiling, and said, "I'm really sorry for doing this to you, Kisshu. Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?"

"I just want us to be friends again," Kisshu said. He sat up, looking at Pai, and said, "But a hug would be nice too."

Pai hugged Kisshu tightly, and Kisshu hugged back, burying his face in Pai's shoulder. Pai felt Kisshu's shoulders shaking, and said softly, "I'll always be your friend, Kisshu. I swear I'll never hurt you again, and if I do, please tell me."

Kisshu nodded into Pai's shoulder. Pai felt Kisshu's breathing even out, and gently laid him back down, tucking him in. Then he settled down to watch Kisshu.

**I think that was kind of cute…. Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
